Soul Eater one-shots
by soul-of-soma
Summary: A bunch of one-shots I have written, will probably be mostly SoMa, but maybe other pairings. This doesn't really do much to promote the story...oh well. You can send me pairings/situations to write
1. Camping

_**A/N: this was inspired by a thunderstorm while I was on holiday, hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

They had just finished pitching the tent. It was a long mission, and the fight over what pole goes where wasn't helping their situation. The storm that had started wasn't much encouragement either.

The pair were curled up in their sleeping bags, both unwilling to talk, the cold increasing by the second and the rain pelting down. Both Soul and Maka were still agitated by the fight, so tension was rising quickly.

When the first flash went off, Maka pretended not to notice, and tried not to jump too high, but the small noise she made didn't go unnoticed by Soul. By the third roll of thunder, she had inched closer to him.

"Maka?" He could barely hear his voice over the continuous onslaught of rain, "Maka!?"

"What?" She replied rather timidly

"Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy."

"Yeah, I'm fine, the thunder is just making it hard to sleep" she lied.

He wasn't convinced by her answer, but left her alone.

The next flash and crack came barley a second apart. Maka yelped and jumped a bit, making Soul slightly worried, he could feel the tension in her through their link. "Come over here" he said, patting the spot beside his mat.

"Really Soul, I'm fine here" she was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see the blush forming on her cheeks.

"No, you're not, now come over here!" He demanded in a soft tone.

"Soul, seriously, I'm fine where I am" he knew she wasn't, so he reached a hand out from his sleeping bag, grabbed on to her camping mat and started to pull her towards him. "Soul? What are you doing!? Soul! Stop!" He ignored her attempts to resist and continued to drag her across the tent's floor and closer to him. "Isn't that better?" He asked looking down at the small dark blob beside him, the shape seemed to nod so he relaxed again. Truth be told, he had feelings for his meister and was willing to do anything to make her feel better.

She was still reluctant to be this close to him, Maka had been dancing around her feelings for her weapon for a while, never wanting to act on them for fear of what happened to her parents, but Soul was different, wasn't he?

Another flash and a large roll of thunder made her jump yet again, and she curled up against Soul. He smirked as he looked down at her, "It's okay, I'm here, nothing will get to you" she snuggled further into his chest. Soul desperately wished the sleeping bag wasn't in his way. Another loud crash and she pushed up against him.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" she said in a whisper, barely heard above the rain outside. He smiled gently down at her, then before he could stop himself, wrapped his arms around her dark form. She snuggled even further into him-if that was possible-and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Soul stayed awake for a while, stroking her hair and offering words of comfort to try and calm her down. Her breathing had slowed, and Soul assumed she was asleep. Settling down himself, he brought her closer to him. "Maka," he said in a near whisper, "I think I love you" he admitted, more to himself than her. Soul was sure she was asleep, and it felt good to admit it. Pulling the sleeping bag up, he felt her head move.

"Soul?" She was looking up at him, and he could see the gleam in her eyes. "Mmmmh?" He hoped she hadn't heard him, but tried to play it cool. "Did you really mean that?"

He looked down at her, he couldn't lie, so just nodded "Yeah, I did"

She smiled, but he couldn't see it in the darkness. "Good" she said, wrapping her arm around his torso, she pulled herself up so she could look him in the eye. "I think I love you too, Soul" she smiled and stared at him with the most honest look he had ever seen. He smiled back and settled down to sleep, she shuffled back to her original position, and curled up closed to him, barely noticing the flash outside. Just as she was drifting off, he planted a light kiss on her forehead, then they both drifted off into the abyss.


	2. Movie Night

**_A/N: This is a CronaxPatty fic for Ynot7, hope this is what you wanted :) Send your ideas to me, I will do them._**

**_I'm sorry, I had to delete and re-add this due to a glitch but thank you mermain123 for pointing it out._**

* * *

It was monthly movie night at Gallows Manor. Each person brought one DVD, then one was picked at random. By this method the movies could range from chick flicks to documentaries to a weird psycho-thriller. Tonight's choice was a karate movie-a certain someone thought he could learn from it to make him more "LEGENDARY"

Crona walked in, he was late-as usual-and the only place for him to sit was with Patty on a two person chair. He quietly said hi to everyone before skirting around the back of the room to the empty space. He looked down at the girl, her knees pulled up to her chest, eyes wide with fascination; she looked so…so…so…different? That was it, she looked different. "Um…P-P-Patty, d-do you mind if I-I sit here?" she moved her gaze to the pink haired boy, grinned widely then nodded. Crona hesitantly moved around the chair and sat beside her.

The movie went on, but he couldn't concentrate. Something about Patty was different…or was it him? He didn't know how to deal with this. What was wrong? Why couldn't he concentrate? Fifteen minutes of confusion passed. He started to get uncomfortable and fidgety. "Crona? Are you okay?" Patty whispered, she looked at him with her big innocent eyes and he felt his heart leap? Why did that happen? Why did he have butterflies in his stomach? What was _this__? _"Crona?" she asked, her voice still quiet, her stare continued to bore into him. "P-Patty" was all he could say. "Yeah?" she still looked so innocent. Why couldn't he think straight? "Um…um…Patty…I…I can't deal with this" she said the last part under his breath in a low mumble.

"Can't deal with what?" he got more flustered with every second she looked at him. "I…I…don't know…I don't u-understand it…you l-look at me like that…a-and…" he trailed off. She smiled at this, "You like me too?" she looked so happy. Like me too? What did she mean? Could he possibly _like her_? It makes sense… "Umm…I-I guess?" was his only answer. She squeaked slightly and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. The force of the hug made him loose balance, falling back on the chair. This had to be it, there was no other explanation…he liked her. Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her softly.

A sharp pain in his back cut the moment short. "Aww, isn't this sweet. Little Crona has a girlfriend!" a high pitched screechy voice erupted from behind him. The dark form of Ragnarok curled around his head. "At least she has a good body" was his only other statement before disappearing back into the boy, leaving him a very deep shade of red, and the entire room staring at them.


	3. The Beach

_**A/N: here is a Black*StarxPatty fic for Ynot7, I kinda added in a bit of SoMa by accident oops, anyway, hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

After a long drive the group arrived at the nearest beach. Each person got out-or off-their vehicles. Liz and Patty transformed back to their human forms, stretching their stiff limbs, Patty did note Black*Star was looking at her. Kid absorbed his skateboard and walked over to the rest of the group who were talking amongst themselves. "Soul! I told you not to drive too fast! Look at the shape of me!" Maka complained. Soul took his meister under his arm, "You look fine, you always do" she blushed lightly but didn't say anymore on the subject.

They made their way towards a spot near a sand dune, laying out the large blanket and setting down the picnic. "What do you want to do first?" Tsubaki asked. "Go for a dip?" Liz suggested, this received nods from everyone, so they all got ready to go swimming. The girls skirted around to the other side of the dune, they already had their bikinis on, but didn't want the boys to see them taking off their clothes. "Did you notice Black*Star looking at me earlier?" Patty asked as she stepped out of her shorts. "Of course we did, it wasn't exactly hidden" Maka said, "Well, what about it?" Patty questioned as the girls made their way around the dune and towards the ocean. "Patty, it's Black*Star, he'll look at anything with boobs" Liz replied with a lot of sarcasm. They joined the boys again, who all had their jaws near their knees at the sight of their friends in swimwear. This just made the girls laugh. When the giggles had subsided they headed into the ocean.

Many, many splashes and pushing people over later, they were still in the water, but their laughter had subsided a bit, and the attacks weren't as vigorous. Maka and Soul had left the water and were now lying on the blanket, tanning and talking. Tsubaki was leaving the water to join them and Liz and Kid were still messing around. Black*Star waded over to Patty, who was quite deep in the water. "You look really nice today" he told her. Patty was taken aback by the sincerity of the comment and could only smile at him. Black*Star took this as a que and decided to tell her, "Um, Patty, I've liked you for a while now, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"Do you mean like a date?" She looked away from him in an attempt hide her blush.

He moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck, a habit he pick up from Soul, "Yeah"

She turned around to face him again, a large smile plastered on her face, "Sure" her eyes went wide with excitement, "WE COULD GO TO THE ZOO TO SEE THE GIRAFFES!" She yelled. This grabbed the attention of everyone, "He finally told her" Tsubaki said quietly with a small smile. "Told who what, Tsubaki-chan?" Maka asked, "Oh, um, well, Black*Star really likes Patty, he must have told her" she replied giggling at the end. "Is that why you didn't say anything when she asked about him earlier?" "Yeah" she said with a light blush. Maka nodded then turned her head back to look at Black*Star who was being squished in a tight hug from Patty, with a nosebleed.


	4. School

**_A/N: this is a school AU, but I decided to leave the classic popular guy/nerdy girl thing. Hope you _**_**enjoy :) this was written on my phone, so I can't edit it to a better quality, soz**_

She sat with her head down, never once taking her eyes off the book she was reading, yet somehow she was always top of the class. They hated her, hated the fact that she was so good at everything, hated the way she talked, the way she acted, always showing their dislike by throwing various things at her. For Maka Albarn high school was a nightmare.

"Albarn~" Blair cooed as she placed herself delicately on the edge of Maka's desk. The girl rose her green eyes from the pages for a fraction of a second, sighed, then continued to read. "Albarn, I am talking to you" this time she looked at the purple haired 'witch'. "What do you want Blair?" She asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I just wanted to say, we are getting a new boy in the class and I don't think he would appreciate you near him"

'Great, another person to torment me' she thought as the entire class fell into fits of laughter. "Alright, settle down everyone!" The booming voice of Professor Stein filled the room, the giggles quickly died down and everyone rushed to their seats.

"As you have probably heard, we are receiving a new student" he said when the room had settled down, "his name is Soul Evans, please give him a warm greeting"

A tall, Maka assumed he was, boy walked in. His tan skin, stark white hair and red eyes were immediately noticed by her, oddly she found them quite charming. After a brief talk with him, Stein sent him to the only available seat in the room, right beside Maka.

He slumped down on the chair, Maka gave him a brief hello, then returned to her reading, she was a bit annoyed when he didn't even acknowledge her, 'at least the others have the decency to talk to me' she internally rolled her eyes. In the corner of her eye she could see him putting in earphones, and turning on music, which sounded like jazz.

The lesson was soon over and it didn't take long until the girls were swarming around him. "Soul~?" Blair asked, he only turned his eyes to her, looking bored. "Do you want to come and sit with me at lunch?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and moved her arms so they could squish her breasts together.

"I'm good" was all he said before packing his things and leaving, Maka was the next person out of the classroom.

She had just ordered her food and sat down, literally just sat down before one of them had walked up to her. "So, Albarn, what have you got there" Kid asked looking at his nails.

"Just my lunch" she replied with a little bit too much sarcasm. She braced herself for what was to come next.

"I don't really like your tone, Albarn, I'll just take that to make up for it, thanks" he reached down and took her tray of food away. She was used to it by now, so just got up to walk out if the canteen. A tap on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. "Ugh, what do you want now?" She asked, turning around to see who was inconveniencing her. "Soul?" He was standing tall and grinning down at her, revealing sharp teeth, "look, if you are here to take me money, you are too late"

"Who said I was going to do that?" He asked in a deep voice

"Why else would you be talking to me, it's what everyone else does"

"Maka, right? Come with me" he took her over to a table in the corner that had no one sitting at it, and two trays of food. "Who's that for?" She asked pointing to the tray. He grinned again and pulled the chair that was in front of the second tray out, which contained exactly what she had bought earlier.

"Sit down" he smiled "I had extra dinner money, and saw that guy take your lunch, thought you might appreciate it" she smiled back, something she rarely did in school.

"You know you won't be acknowledged if you are seen with me"

He let out a chuckle, "I'm willing to take the risk, pig-tails"

They spent the rest of the lunch eating and sharing stories. Mainly the list of bad things that have happened to Maka.

They were so engrossed in their conversations they didn't notice that group looking at them, watching their every move, like a cheetah stalking its prey.

The pair made their way back to class still laughing at an earlier conversation. "Hey, Albarn" the stuck up voice of Liz travelled down the hallway, followed by the hysterical laughter of her sister. The whole group was there, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Blair.

They all approached in unison, taking their time to reach the two. "You seem to be getting along just nicely, Eater" Black*Star hissed.

"Please don't do this" Maka begged

"I think we need to break him in" Patty said.

"Break me in. What? I don't get-" he was cut off by the ice cold, red and blue water of the slushy.

For Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans, school really was a nightmare. But at least they weren't alone anymore.

A/N: oops, I wrote another SoMa, anyway~ please review, it helps me out a lot, thanks :)


	5. Picnic

**_A/N: another fic for Ynot7, they wanted a FreexEruka, so here it is. Hope you enjoy the cheese~_**

"I'm glad you decided to go with me" Free said awkwardly, looking down at the small witch. Eruka smiled and looked up at the werewolf, "I'm glad I could come, gecko, to tell you the truth I was really looking forward to this, Free."

The tall man glanced down at her, smiled softly then continued to walk through the park. Since the ban of killing witches, they could walk around freely without having to worry about soul protect or being hunted by weapon and meister pairs. It was a great feeling to be able to walk around without fear.

The pair sat down in the shade of a tree and Eruka began to unpack the basket while Free unfolded the blanket. They settled down in front of the food, leaning against the tree trunk for support. Free was the first to start eating.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked with his mouth full.

She giggled and daintily picked up a sandwich, grabbing a napkin in the process. "You have something on your chin" she laughed at his embarrassed expression and his desperate attempts to get the spot of jam off.

"No it's…move your hand down…no not there…a little bit up…ugh, just let me get it" she reached up and gently patted his chin with a napkin, the wolf's eyes softened at the contact.

Eruka's hand remained at his chin for a small second then returned to her side. Taking a small bite of her sandwich she sighed and relaxed into the tree. Free looked at her, confused by her actions, then returned to his place beside her, stuffing another sandwich in his mouth.

"This is really nice isn't it?" he asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

She turned towards him again, smiled then nodded, "We should do this more often", his face softened and he sat up so he was opposite her. "Free?"

"Yes?" he replied his voice gruffer than usual; to Eruka he sounded slightly nervous.

"Why did you take me here, gecko?" she couldn't help the croak, he was sitting so close to her and she couldn't hide her feelings for much longer. If she didn't move back she might do something she would regret, 'Abort, ABORT!' her mind screamed at her. "N-never mind, don't answer that…it was a stupid question" she shifted herself back a bit, but a warm object on her hand caught her attention. She looked down at her left hand, only to see it covered by Free's right. Eruka giggled nervously, "Hey, it's okay, I asked you here because, well…" Free trailed off, looking down at their intertwined fingers. "Eruka, it would mean a lot to me if you were, ahhhh, this is so lame"

The frog witch gave the werewolf her biggest smile, "You don't have to say it Free, yes, I will be your girlfriend" Free let out a long breath and let his shoulders relax. He lay across the blanket, careful not to lay on the food. Eruka giggled at is motion, then looked around to check if no one was watching. The larger man had his eyes shut, enjoying the pleasant heat of the shade, she tentatively lay beside him, careful not to disturb him. She hadn't noticed the wolf cracking his eye open, or the fact he had moved his arm to accommodate her, she did notice how he pulled her on top of his chest, so she was, in essence, laying on him. A bright blush formed on her cheeks, "Um, hey?" she said quietly.

Free smirked, "Hey" he replied, moving his hand to brush away a stray strand of blue hair. Her blush turned a deeper shade of red, which made him laugh.

He pushed his head up a little and stole a small kiss from her, then quickly moved back. Eruka smiled and leaned down, kissing him again, only this time more passionately. Free broke the kiss off a little too quickly for Eruka's liking, making her pout in protest. The man gave a husky laugh, "Do I need to remind you we are in a public place?"

She blushed again and rolled off him, then placed her arm around his waist. They remained in the park for the rest of the day, talking, laughing and, yes, kissing.

**_A/N: a story uploaded early I hear you ask. Yes! I am planning to write another chapter of 'I'm With You No Matter Where You Go' tomorrow, and had this half done, so here you go, something a day early. _**

**_And in case you didn't know, I've changed my pen name to soul-of-soma, if that wasn't obvious. Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)_**


	6. Costumes

**_A/N: this is Halloween fic that I had promised on Tumblr at the start of this month. I re-wrote this five times…hope you enjoy~_**

"Makkaaaaa!" Soul yelled from the sofa in the living room.

"What is it Soul?" her voice sounded strained and agitated.

"Hurry up. We need to be at Kid's in five, and you aren't even ready!" he complained

"Well if you would stop pestering me, maybe I would be ready quicker!"

"Just…how much longer?" he called, slumping down on the sofa.

"All I need to do is put the final touches of make-up on, and my costume, then I will be ready"

Soul groaned, sliding further down the sofa. He picked up the remote and switched on the television, channel surfing to pass the time. Ten minutes later and he was still waiting. "Maka!" he called. Forcing himself off the sofa, he stormed into the bathroom.

"Oh my DEATH, SOUL! GET OUT!" the book flying through the air hit his head before he even noticed it, knocking him out cold.

Soft splashes of cold water brought him back to reality. Sitting up cautiously and rubbing the back of his head he began to collect his thoughts. Slowly images of his meister…in her underwear…bending over entered his mind. He fought back the nosebleed as he noticed said meister standing over him, hands on her hips, glaring.

"I told you to wait until I was ready, did you not listen to me?" Soul's gaze travelled up and down her slim form, observing her costume. They had decided to go as Mario and Luigi, Soul couldn't believe how _hot_ she made Luigi look. Her eyes were so prominent. And her legs…her legs were…he knew he had always liked her legs but in _those shorts_ they looked so _good_. He hadn't realised she had stopped talking until his eyes drifted back to her face.

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Maka held eye contact with him

"Yes…yes…of course I did" Soul said as he stood up from the hard tile floor, "You were…were…saying how I should knock and that I should respect your privacy and stuff like that"

She held the furious stare for a moment more, "you got lucky with that guess" she marched out of the bathroom and into the hall, "Are you coming, we're a bit late" she asked, poking her head through the door like the whole deal never happened.

Bending down to pick up his red cap, Soul chuckled to himself then followed the hot headed girl out the door.

"You guys look great!" Liz exclaimed as they finally arrived at the party

"Thanks" Maka beamed at her. Liz stepped aside to let the two of them in. The loud music was blaring all around them and everyone they knew from the DWMA had showed up. Everyone was dancing like crazy to the electro music that was booming through the speakers.

"I'll go get us some drinks!" Soul yelled to the ash blonde, whose eyes were scanning the room for their friends.

"Yeah! I'll be with Tsu over there!" he looked the direction she was pointing and caught a glimpse of blue hair.

"Okay! I'll be back soon!"

Soul walked over to the snacks table, grabbing two cups, he filled them with the orange liquid. The images of earlier came crashing into him as he turned to leave the table. He had to strain to keep the nosebleed (and one other thing) at bay. Picking his way around the dancers, he finally made it back to his friends.

"How long did it take you to get a glass of punch?" Maka asked sarcastically, taking her cup and sipping from it.

Soul laughed awkwardly, noting the way her eyes lit up as she laughed with him. He had, for a long time, stopped denying his feelings for her, but how could she like him in _that_ way? She had never expressed any sort of _that _feeling towards anyone, never mind him. He had been lost in his thoughts for too long, as the next thing he noticed was his arm being pulled away from his side and his drink being taken from his hand.

"Come on let's dance!" Maka called as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

"No! Maka..." he grunted as he tried to resist his meisters strong pull.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "Please, for me" she looked up at Soul through her eyelashes and pouted slightly.

"Okay, fine" he sighed and allowed himself to be dragged to the floor. Maka had managed to find the others dancing in a group, Kid, Liz and Patty line dancing, Black*Star break-dancing (badly) and Tsubaki awkwardly swaying from side to side while trying to hide her embarrassment. Maka immediately joined Tsu and left Soul standing in the midst of them. He tried to look interested and bobbed on the spot of a while.

The music shifted from a fast beat and thrumming base to a slower, more tender rhythm. Half of the dance floor emptied and the people remaining were dancing with a partner. Soul took this as a chance to leave the floor without being noticed, but was soon dragged back to the centre to dance with a very stubborn meister.

"Maka…no, I don't want to dance"

"Please, Soul, you're fine when we are in the Black Room, so why not now"

The blonde had put up an argument that he could not counter. Taking her hands in his, he placed them on his shoulders, then rested his on her waist. The pair began to sway with the music, stepping backwards and forwards in time with each other.

"Thank you" Maka said, only loud enough for Soul to hear, "you know, the braces suit you" she said, moving her thumb under one, "I…I mean…"

Soul laughed as he watched her cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. "Thanks, you too" he added trying to sound casual. Her left had had moved higher up his shoulder and was now tracing small circles at the back of his neck, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything else.

"Maka…I…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"What is it?" she asked, her green orbs boring into him.

Soul couldn't help it. Whether it was the song, the dance or those _shorts_ he just couldn't stop. His head began to lower, almost against his own will. Every fibre of his being was pushing him on, forcing him to do this, even when his rational mind was screaming at him not to.

"Soul?"

He rested his forehead on hers, "I hope you don't hate me after this" he whispered to her. Moving his head the small distance that was left, their lips connected. It seemed like time an eternity had passed, but also no time at all, when she began to kiss back, her lips moving at a slow and tentative pace, as if they might break. The music seemed to fade around them, people dissipating as if they had never existed, until it was only them in the room.

She was the one to break it off, as quickly as the noise around them faded, it sprang to life again, the loud chattering and slow beat slamming into them all at once.

"Soul I had…I had no idea you felt this way as well" her emerald eyes stared at him in amazement.

"Ditto" he smirked, "I think we have had enough of this party, let's go"

Soul took her hand, leading her through the crowed. "Hey! Where are you going! The party has barely started!" Liz called

"We forgot to leave food for Blair" he called back, not stopping to give more of an explanation.

They walked to his motorcycle, climbing on. Soul started the engine and began to pull out of the car park.

"Why did we leave?" Maka called over the roar of the engine

"You'll see" was the only answer she got.

He pulled up outside their building, cutting off the engine. With a feral grin, he grabbed his meisters hand and led her to their apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" Soul replied whilst fumbling around for the keys in his pocket.

Opening the door, he ushered Maka in, then shut it behind himself.

"Soul, just answer me, what are you-" he placed his hands back on her waist, pulling her in close, "hello?" Maka said as she stared into his gleaming red eyes.

"Hi" Soul replied, then bent down to kiss her again, though this time much more passionately.

Catching on, Maka began to kiss him back, lifting off his cap as she wrapped her arms around him. Soul's hands travelled down, wrapping around her thighs and lifting her up. He began to make his way to his bedroom.

"Soul wait" she had ended the kiss abruptly, placing her hands on his chest, "I'm not sure I'm ready yet" she admitted.

"That's okay, I'll go at your pace, I want you to be happy" he said earnestly.

"That's great, but…um…do you think you could put me down?" she asked, her face on fire.

Soul chuckled, "Sure" he lowered her down carefully.

"We should definitely do that again sometime" Maka said when her feet were firmly on the floor.

"I agree…well…goodnight Maka"

"Night Soul" she pushed herself on to her tippy-toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek, then turned around and walked to her room.

Soul ran his hand over his face, unable to process what had just happened, but over the moon about what was to come.

**_A/N: did you like? Yes, I know you probably thought this would be smut and were getting all excited (see what I did there) and I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can write that and I do apologise._**


End file.
